Each year many fires occur because an electric range was left on and unattended for an extended period of time. The range can be left unattended for many reasons. However, many individuals such as the physically and mentally infirm are particularly prone to leaving the range on and unattended. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a safety device that could automatically interrupt power to an electrical range after a predetermined time period has elapsed. It would be a further benefit if the device could be easily installed on existing electric ranges so that persons with limited incomes could have access to the safety device.